Terracotta
Terracotta is a minor character created by Darkmoon. She is a guard, and has four siblings who she wants to go back to. After the first lab was destroyed, she was executed for assisting Duststorm Appearance Terracotta has chocolate brown scales, bronze underscales, and a light brown underbelly. Her wing membranes are the same color as her underscales, and her eyes are bright green. She has a solid build, and is pretty muscular compared to most other dragons. She is large for her age, reaching the height of approximately a 25 year old SandWing or NightWing. Personality Very serious about her job, Terracotta does what she is ordered to do most of the time. She is actually talkative, social, and occasionally can be sarcastic. She likes to be around other dragons, and thinks that the way the scientists are experimenting is wrong, but can't afford to quit. Backstory Terracotta was raised in the Mud Kingdom with her sibs: Heron, the bigwings, Swamp, the calm one, Lilly, the helpful one, and Sludge, the quiet one. They lived together until they were all about ten years old. Heron got sent to be a guard for the queen, and Sludge went with her. Swamp became a well-known farmer who provided food for the majority of the village, and Lilly became a doctor. For a while, Terracotta helped out on the farm, but eventually decided to sign up for guard duty at the palace, hoping to reunite with Sludge and Heron. Her application was denied, however, the Scientists wanted her as a guard for them, and she agreed. She's been at the Lab for seven years, and doesn't know how soon she plans to go. She stuck around the lab after it was destroyed, not knowing what else to do. She did eventually go back to her family in Swamp's village. However, once the news got out about Dustorm and the lab, she was plunged back into the mess. The MudWing queen found her and took her to prison for aiding Dustorm in his goal to conquer Pyrrhia. Despite her pleas, they eventually executed her. She was 20 years old when she died. Relationships Dustorm - She hated her boss, and didn't like being rude to the experiments. She hated him even more after he died, because he was ultimately the reason she was executed. Cheetah/L19HTN1N9 - She was respectful of Cheetah in a wary way. When Dustorm turned her into L19HTN1N9, she had a bit more respect for her former boss. Shine - Terracotta was mostly nice to the scientist. Marble - Terracotta was always wary of her fellow guard, and never really liked the albino SilkWing. Frostbringer - She liked the pleasant scientist as a friend, and they got along well. Pearl - She seemed a bit confused by the apathetic scientist, and could never really figure her out S0L4R1S/FR02T8URN - She was wary of the fierce experiment, and kept her distance. BL4D3 - Terracotta had some respect for Blade, and found her interesting. W0LV3R1N3 - Wolverine never liked her, and the feeling was mutual. C0773R/2U1C1D3 - Terra was usually on guard around Copper, since she knew about Moonbeam and was worried that he might kill her if she got too close. Gallery Screenshot_2019-07-01-00-01-17_kindlephoto-161998323.png|Ref (colors aren't completely accurate) 114808_Z2ilcIMB.png|Human version by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Guards Category:Staff